From Piper's Perspective
by mockingjaywizard
Summary: What happens when Piper's best friend Peeta gets reaped for the Hunger Games? What happens when Piper falls herself falling in love with the only guy in district 12 Peeta dislikes. Sorry I suck at summaries. The story is much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll! This is my first story so don't bite if it sucks!**

I wake up to the sound of my grandmothers screams. I quickly get up and dash into her room. "Gran what's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing" she replied calmly "I just had a bad dream Piper. Its Reaping Day and that always reminds of your brother". "Saul" I whisper blinking away tears. Saul along with my parents with my parents were killed on Reaping Day 3 years ago when our house collapsed. My parents were killed immediately, but I can still hear Saul's disparate cry's begging for someone to save him.

By the time we moved all the rubble Saul was dead. Gran takes me into her arms and smooth's my hair. "I know it is hard Piper, but at least we still have each other" she coo's sweetly.

After a couple of minutes I get up and start breakfast. Gran is getting older and has a harder time moving around so I do most of the chores around the house. I quickly make some toast and spread a little bit of grape jam on top. "Gran do you need any help?" I yell. "No dear I'm fine" she yells back. Just before we sit down to eat there is a knock at the door. "I wonder who that is." Gran said. Without replying I slowly walk to the door hesitant about opening it.

I finally open it and peak outside. "Hello" a sweet, soft voice chimed. Instantly I was relieved. "Hey PrimRose, come on inside" I said cheerfully. PrimRose skipped inside, her long blond braids bouncing in rhythm with the squeaky floorboards. "Ahh… Rosy" Gran said calmly. Rosy was Gran's pet name for PrimRose. PrimRose ran to Gran and snuggled in her arms. "I brought you some milk Gran!" PrimRose said sweetly. "Thank you Rosy. I love milk!" Gran cooed. PrimRose beamed. I quickly grabbed the jug of milk and poured all three of us a glass. I set the glasses on the table and Gran picked hers up and took one huge sip. "Are you hungry PrimRose?" I ask. "No thank you, I already ate" she replied politely.

"Piper you should get dressed" commanded Gran. While PrimRose and Gran where chatting away I silently crept to my room. After washing, I put on a long pale pink dress and my old locket. Before I went back into the kitchen I opened my locket, gazing at the picture of my happy family smiling back at me. I slowly walked back into the kitchen, holding back tears.

When I got there PrimRose was gone. I gobbled down my toast and was about to run out the door before Gran stopped me. "Please let me do your hair" she pleaded. "But Peeta is waiting" I whined. "Well he is going to have to wait a little longer" she snapped. I knew better then to make her angry, so I reluctantly slouched onto the couch. Gran combed my hair and neatly pinned it up in a bun at the top of my head. "There…Look how pretty you are" Gran chimed. "Pretty girls don't have gray eyes, pale skin, and look extremely bony" I replied sadly. "I think you are as cute as a button" Gran cooed. "Ya sure" I replied sarcastically while slipping on a pair of gray ballet flats.

"See you later Gran" I yelled. "Before you go bring Peeta some milk" Gran called back. I ran to grab the leftover milk off the counter. While walking to the bakery I saw Katniss and Gale selling strawberries to the mayor. I smiled and ran over to them. "Hey guys! How much are a handful of strawberries?" I ask."Ummm…. I guess ten cents" Gale replies smiling at me. He hands me a really big handful of strawberries. I try to put some back but gale won't let me. The whole time Katniss was staring into the distance like she didn't care. The only time she acknowledged me was when I waved goodbye; she raised her hand in turn.

I carefully put the big, juicy, red strawberries into my pocket. When I got to the bakery Peeta was pulling some bread out of the oven. "Mmmm. Smells good Peeta" I chime. "Hey Piper" he says without turning around. "How do you know it's not Katniss?" I giggle. "First of all, Katniss doesn't giggle. Secondly, Piper, I've known you my entire life; give me a little credit" he laughs.

"I have some strawberries and milk" I say, putting the milk and strawberries on the counter. "You can drink all the milk, but we split the strawberries" I say. Peeta chugs down the milk. "Someone was thirsty" I giggle, grabbing a strawberry. I take a huge bite and sweetness fills my mouth. "Mmmmm" we say in unison. We soon finish of the strawberries. "The reaping's start soon. You should get ready." I say a little more serious this time. "No Piper, I want to go to the reaping's covered in flour"Peeta says sarcastically. I start laughing, then Peeta starts tickling me which makes me laugh more. When he finally stops I command him to go get ready. After Peeta gets ready we head to the reaping's. We make small talk both of us too nervous to start up a conversation. After what seems like a long walk we get there. "Happy Hunger Games" Peeta says in his capitol accent. "And may the odds be ever in your favor" I reply in my capitol accent.

I go get registered and walk aimlessly to my spot in the crowd. After the opening speeches, video, and drunk Haymitch incident Effie goes to pick out a name. She slowly grazes her hand around the bowl making me even more nervous. "You female tribute from district 12 is… PrimRose Everdeen!" Effie pronounces gleefully. "Rosy" I squeak. PrimRose would barley last a day. There was no way she would win. Before PrimRose can reach the stage Katniss volunteers as tribute (thank goodness). I'm no longer concerned until they call the male tribute.

"Your male tribute from district 12 is…..Peeta Mellark!"

**Pleas review! Do it for Peeta(or Gale your choice).Sorry it is really short! Don't worry I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished chapter 2 faster than I thought I would! Hope ya'll like it!**

Not Peeta. Anyone but Peeta.

I quickly push my way to the front of the crowd, not caring who I push over. When I am an arms-length away from the stage a stare at Peeta. "Peeta" I whisper sadly. Our eyes lock for only a second before he is whisked away.

I rush to go to see him but his parents are already there. I pace in front the room. After a couple of minutes PrimRose and her mother come out of the opposite room. PrimRose is crying and clinging to her mother. I stick my hands in my pockets, unsure what to do. To my surprise I feel an extra strawberry. "Hey Rosy" I cry sweetly. PrimRose looks up with big, red, puffy eyes and smiles when she sees the strawberry. I quickly walk over, kneel down, and hand her the strawberry. She takes a small bite and smiles. She runs into my arms and buries her face in my neck. "It will be alright Rosy" I coo while smoothing her hair. I vow then and there that I will bring PrimRose a strawberry every day. I let go of her, squeeze her mother's hand, and get back to my pacing

. After a couple of minutes Peeta's family is forced to leave as well. I see that Peeta's younger brother has been crying. I smile meekly and walk in. I can tell Peeta had been trying to be strong for his family but as soon as I walk in he collapses on the couch. I dash across the room and wrap my arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around my neck and buries his face in my neck and hair. "Piper" is all he manages to squeak in between sobs.

"Shh Peeta" I coo "I'm right here Peeta and I will be here when you get back". He puts his face up, grabs my left hand, and uses his free hand to grab my waist and pull me closer to him. "I can't kill Katniss" he says solemnly. "I know" I reply sadly. "Thanks for being the sweetest, kindest, and prettiest" he pauses to poke my nose "best friend anyone could have". We laugh for a moment before I reply. "Thank you for being the funniest, strongest, and best baker in all of Panem" I say. Peeta squeezes my hand and I smile.

"Peeta" I say in a more serious tone "I know you think you aren't prepared for the games but you are. You are really strong and you are good at frosting cakes so maybe you are good at camouflage". Peeta just nods while staring into the distance. "Peeta I know you can't kill Katniss, but….. but if something happens to her please try to survive" I beg. Peeta nods again, this time he pulls me into his big muscly arms.

A big, burly peacekeeper comes in. "Time to leave" he says gruffly. I hug Peeta tightly. "Happy Hunger Games" I whisper. "And may the odds be ever in your favor" Peeta whispers back. The peacekeeper grabs my arm. I smile at Peeta and walk out, my eyes never leaving his face.

When I get back outside I am met with a shocking sight. Gale is fighting some peacekeepers trying to get back inside Katniss's room. I smile at his bravery. He finally gives up and hangs his head. I smile at him and he smiles back.

Then I walk into Katniss's room. I sit down on the couch next to her and give her a small smile. She stares at me with a blank face. "I can keep PrimRose safe" I say in a serious tone. "Gale can do that" she replies. "I can keep your mother out of depression" I say softly. "How did you know?" she inquires. "Primrose tells Gran everything". "You can't keep someone out of depression" she says slowly. "You can try" I reply. Katniss ponders this for a moment. "Thank you" she mumbles. "Just keep Peeta safe" I say softly. She nods her head firmly. "Good luck" I say before leaving the room. She smiles meekly.

When I leave the Justice Building I run home. Gran is waiting for me by the door. "Peeta" is all I can squeak before falling into her arms ,bawling. Gran kisses my forehead and smooth's my hair. I stay there for an hour before I get up to go see the Mellark's. Gran has fallen asleep so a grab a quilt and cover her up. I grab a small jar of jam and a picture of Peeta I drew before leaving.

I walk slowly to the Mellark's, forcing myself to be strong. I finally get to the bakery and knock on the door. Peeta's father opens the door looking forlorn. I hand him the items and smile meekly. He gives me a small smile and pulls me into a bear hug. I silently cry in his arms.

After a few minutes I let go, wave, and run back home. I wipe my tears away before I go inside. "Gran are you still asleep?" I call. She replies with a symphony of snores. I walk to my room and start to sketch a picture of Katniss and PrimRose hugging each other. After I am finished I head to the hob. I find a pretty piece of pale pink ribbon and a small charm that looks like a cat. I trade some bread for it and quickly put the charm on the ribbon.

I run to the Everdeen's and knock on the door. PrimRose answers the door. She smiles when she sees me. I hand her the handmade bracelet. PrimRose smiles and hugs me. "Let Piper come inside PrimRose" Ms. Everdeen says calmly. She smiles at me while I walk inside. I hand her the picture and she wipes away some tears. "Have you all eaten?" I ask. "No" PrimRose says quietly. I go to the kitchen and make both of them sandwiches. PrimRose gobbles hers down but Ms. Everdeen eats very slowly; when she did take a bite she chewed very slowly. I watched her eat until she was finished. Afterwards I cleaned their dishes.

I ran back home and checked on Gran. I changed into a gray polo, jeans, brown leather boots, and a brown sweater. I grabbed my bag on the way out. I stomped over to Gale's house and firmly knocked on the door. Gale opened the door and smiled. "Hey Pi-". "Teach me who to hunt!"

**What do ya'll think? Please review!**


End file.
